Musty Books
by Shaunie Prawnie
Summary: Libraries are a good place to confess your love. I'm not good at summaries. Daniel X OC. In character I hope. Before Stargate.


**Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Boo.**

'Daniel!' yelled Sky as she ran down the silent corridor of the library. Her voice elicited moans wishing her to hush from the patrons to her left, sitting in their chairs reading. Her bag slipped from her shoulder when she halted to a stop in front of a man more than a head bigger than her. His plump limps curved into a smile when she knocked his arm with her hand. 'I got it! I'm so awesome.'

He ran a hand through his floppy hair. She giggled as he nearly dropped the mountain of books in his hands. 'Thank you, Eagle eye.'

'Will this book help you a lot with your translating?' She moved to stand on his right brushing his body on the way. He nodded softly. She tucked the book under her arm.

'Yes. I may know Egypt but i still get stuck on these bloody hieroglyphs.' She laughed her angelic laugh. He turned to face her and nudged her with his right foot; they began walking down the halls.

The two best friends started talking to each other in soft whispers. For twelve years they have been 'together', as they often joked, and now the introduction of university made them even closer. They shared a dorm and both felt more for each other but neither wanted to use the time old excuse of ruining their friendship. However, the couple did not know each other's feelings.

A rich musky sent hung in the air as the arched ceilings creaked overhead and turning of pages surrounded them. Sky stopped walking; her honey hair flowed around her face. She turned into a secluded corner with two antique chairs opposite each other and a coloured glass window above them. A large wooden table was placed in between the chairs. Books lined dark wooden shelves, created a towering effect over the couple. Sky set down her bag and pulled the book from under her arm. She sat down on the seat to the right and looked up to Daniel's eyes. Daniel sat down on the opposing chair and dragged it along to meet hers. She smiled softly. She started to flick through the old pages but froze suddenly when she came to a part.

'This is what I love about old books!' She laughed heartedly sticking the pages under Daniel's nose. He lifted the book with calloused hands ever so slightly brushing Sky's delicate fingers. She blushed. 'They're hand drawn 'glyphs and to scale pyramids.'

He chuckled and winked. 'I tend to go for what's in the books rather than the pretty pictures.'

'Shut up.' She leant forward smiling and snatched the book away from his hands. She held it to her chest and her hair flung forward creating a curtain around her face. He smirked before brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. He tucked it behind her ear and sighed.

'What's the sigh for..?' she stuttered unsure of his reaction.

He huffed and slapped his hand back down to his muscular thigh. 'Are you really that blind? Can't you see what you do to me?'

'W-what are you talking about, Daniel?' She questioned forcefully, standing up letting the book fall to her converse clad feet. 'Stop being so cryptic!'

He looked up at her and glared. He roughly snatched the book from the floor and shoved it into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and picked up the remaining books that had been placed on the table.

'Stop right there!' Sky harshly whispered. He stopped but didn't turn around. 'Please. Tell me.'

'Do you remember that party a few years back when we were silly seventeen year olds? We met up at the house. You were silhouetted by the fairy lights in the garden. You were drunk and tried to take a mental picture with your hands. You ran them over my face and you asked me to take you home. I couldn't deny you anything, even pissed! Yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, I was thinking about it. And a whole load of other things.' He paused a moment and turned around. He grabbed her chin and gently forced it up. 'Stop looking at the floor, Sky please! All I need to do is pour out this expansive does of words and you can go... if you want.'

'Never.' She whispered sniffling slightly. Daniel pulled her into his warm strong arms, placing one hand on her lower back and the other on her neck; softly playing with the long honey hairs that were caught up in his large hands.

'I had this silly pocket full of dreams of us – I gave them to you, willingly. I think I want them back so we can actually make our own; together. Tell me if I'm crazy, or just confused.' He chuckled lightly. 'Actually, don't answer that.' He sighed heavily. 'Don't ever change the way you are. You're too perfect as it is. I've never loved anyone more.'

'Do you mean it?'

'More than anything I have ever said.' She gasped. Her head shot up bumping his chin. Her eyes widened. Sky stretched out her hand to his chin, slowly rubbing it.

'I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' She asked with pure concern in her eyes. 'Does it hurt? Daniel?'

'I-I'll be fine.' He said softly with a sad tone grabbing her wrist pulling her hand away.

'Maybe... maybe this will help.' She pulled back her hand. He whimpered at the loss of touch. Sky wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, tracing shapes on his back. She leant forward slowly brushing her luscious lip across his slightly stubbly chin. Raising her eyes to meet his she found a look of shock on his face. She giggled. She closed her eyes and forcefully pressed herself to his curved lips. He responded after a moment. Growling into her mouth he pressed himself into her body gripping her hair. She pulled away smiling and placed a final kiss to his lips then chin.

Still pressed against him she slithered her hand behind his head. She dragged his head so her lips were by his ear. 'I love you too.'

She placed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin under his ear and sauntered away, swaying her hips.

Daniel watched her for a moment before gasping. 'No! Wait!' He ran up to Sky and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He pulled her to him with a look of apprehension etched onto his features.

'What...?' She asked.

'Where does this leave us? I-I mean, what are we?' He had let go of her hand to nervously play with his own.

'Are you really that blind?' She laughed, using his own words. 'We can only be happy when we're together – well, it is for me.'

'And for me, Sky, you should know that by now.' He smiled softly, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. 'Together?'

She grinned widely. 'Together.'

**I wrote this a while back when I was totally obsessed with teh gate. Then when it got to the later seasons and Jack left I got annoyed with it. Shame. It was brilliant. :D  
**

**Anywho, I always wonder what happened to the characters in TV progs before we see them. So this is my take on it. Obviously they didn't last - blarg. Stupid Sha're. In my mind they lasted AND she is on the SG-1 team. HAHAH. ;[**

**Lawlz. Constructive crit please ;] Ly x.  
**


End file.
